Soul's Wet Dream
by BoxCarChan
Summary: Oops... Seems Soul's having some very inappropriate dreams. Rated M for mature content :3


**AN; Alrighty, seeing as I got flamed around a little for an MST that I have no recollection of writing and submitting, (maybe to dA, but most certainly not to here), and accused of being a "beginner writer", I'm gonna show you guys what I'm made of. Enjoy my little Soul Eater fanfiction. (Slight lemon/lime warning. Don't like, don't read :3)**

Sweat poured down Soul's body as the dream he was experiencing swung wildly out of control. His bed sheets were soaked with salty sweat, and his blanket was screwed up in a ball as a result of his thrashing. "Maka..." he muttered through gritted teeth, as he saw her in his dream, slowly but seductively peeling off a soaking wet t-shirt in front of him. She turned to him, only clothed in a bra and panties, looking mildly surprised.

_'Oh, Soul... I didn't see you there," _dream Maka giggled, sashaying over to her weapon. _'Tsubaki and I were just having a little water fight...'_ She ran a slender finger down his chest, looking wistfully at the t-shirt covering his skin. _'Let's get that off of you now, shall we?'_ Soul could only stare as his meister pulled his shirt off of him, a rivulet of blood trickling from his nose. Dream Maka threw the t-shirt away carelessly, lust clouding her eyes. She moved in...

The white-haired teenager sat bold upright in his ruined bed, semen staining his boxers and threatening to get to the sheets. He growled in frustration, rubbing his forehead and lurching out of bed.

_All I need is a cold_ _shower, _he thought, walking awkwardly towards the bathroom in the flat he and Maka shared. As he passed her room, Soul noticed that the door was open. Without thinking, he glanced in, which wasn't a great idea. Maka was sprawled on her bed, fast asleep. Her blanket was on the floor and all she had on were the exact bra and panties that she had in the dream. Blood burst from Soul's nose as his erection sprang up again, and he ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He practically attacked the shower in his haste to get in, not even bothering to remove his boxers, and flipped it on. The icy water shocked him awake, and killed his raging boner. Relieved, Soul sank to the ground with a sigh, and let the frigid water pound his head. He had to stop having these dreams. They weren't good for him, or for his friendship with Maka. Plus, his dream self had a better sex life than him, and that just was not fair.

Soul got out of the shower half an hour later, and checked the bathroom clock. _Only half five, _he groaned internally. He would have to find something to do for a half of an hour before Maka got up to get ready for the DWMA, otherwise his mind would wander. He would have to make breakfast.

When six o'clock finally dawned, punctuated by the loud beeping of Maka's alarm clock, Soul had made croissants, toast, eggs and bacon. He heard Maka getting up, and tried to distract himself from listening to her groan as she stretched. Soul reflected on the times that he would lie awake in the mornings, waiting for this very event. _How uncool,_ he frowned. He was so desperate that he ho resort to that. Soul shook his head as Maka walked in, showered and dressed.

"Oh wow," she said, looking surprised. "You made breakfast!" Soul grinned, taking his apron off and folding it.

"Yeah I woke up early, and I thought you'd be hungry," he shrugged, although inside, his hormones were raging and he felt like he had a monster threatening to burst out of him. Maka hugged him tightly, which wasn't helping in the slightest. He was so aware of her, that he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and her heartbeat near his. He tried to politely get out of the hug. "C'mon, Maka, you know my hug policy. Only in emergencies!" Maka laughed, and let go, and Soul wiped away the blood that was threatening to expose him, relieved.

"Alright, alright," she smiled, which made Soul's heart jolt. "Thank you for making breakfast!" Soul smiled back. This day wasn't going to be easy for him, it seemed.


End file.
